Forever and Always
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: AU   Ven is dying, Namine is in the verge of tears, what in heavens will happen this time?


_"His life is in danger. There might be no chance of recovery. I'm sorry, Naminé."_

The words were still swerving in my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The love of my life, he's dying? Does that mean I can't meet him anymore? Can't see his smile? Can't kiss him or hold him? Why is fate so cruel towards me? Fate took my parents away and then my friends. I didn't want it to be like this. I want him to live! I... I love him. I'm not sure how this is happening. I was positive this isn't true. I can't believe this. I'm so scared. But, what exactly happened?

I remembered I was waiting for him. He was running late, he said that he might not arrive as planned and that I shouldn't be waiting for him outside. So I went inside and sat in the dining table. My mom was confused as to why he's not here yet. He was never late before. So I waited and waited some more. It was getting late and the snow won't stop falling. I shivered, not because of the cold, but because I had a bad feeling. Then my phone rang, I was hoping that it was him but when I checked the caller's ID, it was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I heard voices telling me that something happened. Whatever happened next was a blur of memory. I remembered dropping my phone and my mom looked frantic. She said I was crying but my eyes looked hollow. She asked me what happened. When I didn't respond, she saw that the phone was still on so she asked the person who called. I remembered my mom putting her hand on her mouth, gasping and crying at the same time. I didn't felt anything though.

I grabbed my coat and ran outside. My love, he's in the hospital. I got to my car and went on full speed, ignoring my mom's frantic warnings. As soon as I reached there, I parked my Mustang carelessly and literally jumped from the car. I locked the door and went inside, running. I told the receptionist what happened and she looked worried. She asked a few nurses to go escort me to _his_ room and explained the situation. I could barely hear them. I really didn't know what was going on. All I know is that my boyfriend is in trouble and it might cost his life.

I burst inside and saw everyone looking at me. His family had arrived a few minutes earlier than I did. His mother, looking so pale with blood-shot eyes told me she had been crying. His father, the calmest man I've ever met looked disheveled and broken, like someone had punched him in the gut. He barely saw me coming inside but his mother welcomed me and ushered everyone out. The situation must be really bad. I kept a straight face as I entered but I was shaking and I knew, I might be crying at some point.

"Hi, Naminé." A weak voice chuckled.

"Hey there, tough guy." It's a bit of a code we invented. No one could understand it as much as we do.

He smiled that crazy smile of his and I felt slightly relieved. He can get through this, I'm sure of that. We started talking about everything. Our future, the past, our friends, my embarrassment, everything. I stroked his blond hair, feeling his electrifying blue eyes searching my soul. We sat there, gazing at each others eyes. Then the doctor came in and took him away. I was so scared I didn't let them. They had to restrain me while his mother told me that he would be alright. This is far too wrong. I'm supposed to console people, not the other way around. Why, why did this happen to him?

The doctors said the exact same thing, that he wouldn't be around much longer, that he would... die. Leaving me alone and not ever coming back. But I didn't hear them. I was allowed to go as far as seeing the operation through the window. They locked the door, fearing I might do something harsh. I saw his heart stopped beating a couple of times as the sharpened tool tore his body apart, gracefully. I didn't care about my phobia then. About me fearing blood, I didn't see them. All I saw was my lover being torn into pieces as his complexion got paler and paler. I breathed deeply, forcing myself to think something positive.

"Code red! He's not responding! Doctor, what do we do?" A frantic looking nurse yelled.

"What!" I screeched. "No! Ven! You can't leave me! Ven!" I screamed his name over and over again until someone had to take me away from the room.

I was told to wait here, in the loby, along with his other family members. I wanted to cry so badly that my eyes started to sting but I forced myself to be brave. Courage, I need that now.

After what felt like hours, the doctor came out with shoulders hunched and sweating foreheads. They motioned everyone to stay but they let me inside. Ven was curled up in the operation table, I knew he wouldn't make it, but I didn't say it out loud. Part of me won't believe he's gonna go. I made a move to get closer to him and realized that his heart rate is getting far too slow. I couldn't even hear his voice. I crouched, hoping to hear something from him.

_"I want you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."_

It was a line, a line from one of my favourite songs. Our song. I felt him slipping away from me. "No! I don't want this!"

I cried as I kissed him fully on the lips, cherishing every moment. His stale, hot breath, his scent, everything. I heard something beeping loudly, so I stopped myself from kissing him to see the heart monitor jumping. The doctors burst inside just in time to see the development. They ushered me out but Ven screamed my name and so the doctors made an exception so I would stay. They did a couple of things I'm not sure I understood. Something about his blood pressure stable and that he's going to be fine.

After another hour, they finally let us out. Ven is alright, he's not hurt anymore and he'll live on. Everyone was so happy, no one ever survived an accident that badly.

"That's a miracle!" A doctor exclaimed. "What made you open your eyes?"

"Easy, the thought of not seeing her again kills me. You could say it's the power of love." He kissed me.

After a few weeks, he was discharged from the hospital. We got married 8 years after the incident, surviving through everything and living life as we know it. I'm now a proud grandmother with two children and six grandchildren. I'm 62 and the man of my life is still with me at the age of 63. I think we're gonna make it. I love you, Ven.


End file.
